freedomplanetfandomcom-20200222-history
Sash Lilac
de:Sash Lilac Sash Lilac, the main protagonist, who is more commonly known as Lilac, is a half-water dragonhttp://www.galaxytrail.com/forum/index.php/topic,615.msg18915.html#msg18915 of unknown origins, and believed to be the last of her kind. At a young age, she was raised and trained by the Red Scarves, an underground guild of thieves and assassins.Freedom Planet in-game cutscene - Jiang River (Route to Shang Tu) There she met Carol, who, after a brief rivalry, became her best friend.Freedom Planet 2 - Characters With Spade, another member of the Red Scarves, they participated in martial arts tournaments to earn the prize money. However, in order to find her place in life, Lilac and Carol both left the Red Scarves to live independently.Freedom Planet in-game cutscene - Jiang River (Route to Shang Tu) Since then, they've been living in a treehouse hidden deep in the forests of Dragon Valley. Appearance Lilac is a purple colored, teenage mixed breed water dragon of slightly over average height with purple colored twin ponytails. She at first wears a blue outfit with a dark blue waist belt, blue gloves with yellow trim, and blue shoes with bolts of lightning at the heels. Two years later she wears a white tai chi uniform over her old outfit.Lord Brevon Personality Lilac is a good-spirited dragon and is more than willing to help those in trouble or in need.Freedom Planet in-game cutscene - Dragon Valley (Meet Lilac and Carol) She is very motivated and refuses to give up under any circumstances, even when the rest of the team doubts the success of their mission.Freedom Planet in-game cutscene - Jade Creek Cave (What Do We Do Now) Lilac can get very angry, but only when pushed to the extreme. History Freedom Planet One day, on one of Lilac and Carol's planned raids, a mysterious spaceship attacked by some of Shuigang's choppers, crashes into the Valley. Lilac's heroism gets the best of her, so she decides to investigate the crash site. Upon arriving, she meets and saves Torque from one of Serpentine's rockets. Torque, disguised as a "shellduck", informs the two girls about Zao's intentions of stealing the Kingdom Stone and both are making their way to the ancient temple. After witnessing the theft of the relic by their old friend, SpadeFreedom Planet in-game cutscene - Relic Maze (Encounter With Spade), the cave inside the temple collapses and the girls escape, separated from each other. They unite again and Carol notices that someone's following them. It is revealed that Milla, an orphan Hound living alone the woods, pulled Carol out of the cave. It doesn't take long for Lilac to befriend her and invite her to live with them in their Treehouse. Later that night, Torque reveals himself as a Chaser and tells the girls about Lord Brevon and his plans to ignite a civil war between the Three Kingdoms to steal the Kingdom Stone to repair his warship, the Dreadnought, so that he and his army can leave Avalice and continue his galactic conquest. Learning of this, Lilac, Carol, and Milla volunteer in helping Torque stop Brevon and his army and to save Avalice from the brink of civil war. Powers & Abilities Lilac was trained in martial arts by the Red Scarves and is very athletic. At some point, she developed her own fighting style of using her twin ponytails to whip and cut through opponents and obstacles, also often attacking with kicks, but she lacks an attack with a bigger range. * Dragon Boost: '''Lilac's signature move. She charges all her energy and launches herself like a comet, clashing into enemies or to run at high-speed. Gains brief invincibility when in use. * '''Boost Breaker: In the middle of using the Dragon Boost, Lilac can cancel it and create an aerial shockwave, damaging any enemy within range. * Dragon Cyclone: Lilac spins herself horizontally to hit enemies with her hair and to stay a bit longer mir-air. Also, she'll sometimes says "Cyclone", when using this move. * Dive Kick: From mid-air, Lilac kicks multiple times diagonally downwards towards an enemy. * Rising Slash: Lilac can use her hair to perform an uppercut. * Blink Dash: After Guarding, Lilac can dash a short distance at light speed, damaging enemies on contact or to pick up speed. Lilac can also hold her breath underwater longer than the others, being at least a minute. Relationships Carol: '''Lilac once playfully described Carol as "like her tail always right behind her".Freedom Planet in-game cutscene - Crash Site (Meet Serpentine and Torque) Although they started out as rivals when they first joined the Red Scarves, the two became the best of friends and usually get along famously. Freedom Planet 2 - Characters However, Carol has been shown to be more reluctant to go along with Lilac's heroics, often calling her "Little Miss Heropants". During the course of their adventure, this contradiction creates tension, but they eventually make up when they need to. When Carol saw Lilac severely injured from Brevon's shock torture, she broke down in tears and blamed herself for running off on her own.Freedom Planet in-game cutscene - Thermal Base (Brevon Encounter) '''Milla: At first, Lilac was a bit weirded out by Milla's mannerisms, like when she asked if she could touch her hair, but she quickly accepted the young hound as a friend. Lilac eventually becomes a big-sister figure to her, also acting as a protector, like when she told her to stay with Carol while she went off to rescue Torque alone. What's more, when Lord Brevon brainwashed and mutated Milla, Lilac went berserk.Freedom Planet in-game cutscene - Final Dreadnought 3 (Brevon Appears) As she delivered the final blow to the defeated Warlord, she shouted out "Nobody....Hurts....Milla!!!"Freedom Planet in-game cutscene - Final Dreadnought 4 (Ending) This shows how much Lilac cares about her young friend and how personal she took it. When everything was said and done, Lilac tried to comfort Milla in her distress.Freedom Planet in-game cutscene - Ending Torque: After Torque's ship crash landed, Lilac found and saved him from Serpentine. Later, he tells them that Mayor Zao is about to steal the Kingdom Stone and they make their way to the Ancient Temple, just to realize he was right. They agree to help him out after he told him who Brevon was and why he wants the Kingdom Stone.Freedom Planet in-game cutscene - Lilac's Treehouse (Torque Revealed) Lilac went to various measures to protect and rescue Torque on multiple occasions. She claimed responsibility for manipulating Torque, painting him as a victim, just to convince the Magister to release him from quarantineFreedom Planet in-game cutscene - Royal Palace Throne Room (Lilac's Apology) and when Brevon abducted him, she rushed off to rescue him on her own, due to doubts from Carol. Spade: Years ago, Lilac used to be part of the Red Scarves alongside Spade. She feels guilty for something she did to him when she and Carol left the Scarves, stating she was scared and didn't know what she was doing.Freedom Planet in-game cutscene - Battle Glacier (Team Meeting) Any other part of Lilac's history with Spade is currently unknown. Other Appearances ''Runbow'' In April 2016, Sash Lilac was added to a game called Runbow, where a variety of characters races each other. She is known mostly for her self-repeating appearance, as when she jumps she always shouts "Cyclone", like she does in Freedom Planet. ''Indie Pogo'' On April 5th, 2017, Sash Lilac was announced as one of the playable characters for the fighting game, Indie Pogo. ''Super Indie Karts'' On November 1, 2017, Sash Lilac was added to Super Indie Karts as a playable character. Dragon Valley was also added as a course. Trivia *Lilac's first name, Sash, is a variant of the Russian name Sasha and means "Defender of the people" or "Protector of men". *The Lilac is a purple flower that is often a symbol for love. *Ziyo Ling's version of Lilac likes ghost movies and hip hop, but hates onions. My Sweet Purple *Lilac's earpieces are hearing aids. She has fish fins underneath them (like seen on Merga), but a genetic defect renders them useless and she's extremely hard-of-hearing, if not deaf without her earpieces. It is currently unknown what the earpieces are made out of. *During early development of Freedom Planet, Lilac was a hedgehog, much like the game's original inspiration: Sonic the Hedgehog. She was eventually changed to a dragon after people complained about her looking too similar to Sonic. *Also, it was planned that Lilac was supposed to have a living father. He was supposed to be an NPC and he looked similar to Lilac in design. His existence was eventually scrapped with the hub worlds all together and with Freedom Planet 2 rewriting Lilac to be the "only water dragon in existence" besides Merga it's clear he never existed in the new canon. Strife also confirmed the character to be considered non-canon. https://twitter.com/SDiDuro/status/843242995768053760 *In Time attack, when idling, Lilac will say three lines referring to player's idling: ** "Hey, c'mon". **"What's wrong"? **"Do you want to get a bad time"? *Freedom Planet 2 continues to have idle quotes: **"Whenever you're ready". **"Hey, c'mon". * In Freedom Planet 2, Lilac idolizes when being revived: ** "You won't win that easy!" *Lilac appeared as an easter egg in the 2013 Sonic the Hedgehog fangame Sonic: After the Sequel."Retro Interviews: The Freedom Planet Invades Florida Supercon Edition". Sonic Retro (interview with Stephen DiDuro) *A Lilac Sanshee Plush was once made available for purchase. However, it was quickly sold out due to popular demand. Gallery Artwork Lilac Old.png|Lilac's Original Design SashLilac.png|Lilac's Current Design as seen in Freedom Planet Lilac.png|Lilac's Current Design as seen in Freedom Planet Lilac Sketch by Stephen DiDuro.png|Lilac Sketch by R-no71 Lilac Old Sketch by Stephen DiDuro.png|Lilac Old Sketch by R-no71 Fp2_lilac2.png|Lilac image from Freedom Planet 2 Tumblr o0oht8HaGg1rw701fo1 1280.png|Lilac image by TysonTan Lilac-concept2.jpg|Lilac concept art for Freedom Planet 2 by TysonTan Lilac-concept1.jpg|Lilac concept art for Freedom Planet 2 by TysonTan Sprites Lilac Select.gif|Lilac's character select animation from Freedom Planet. Lilac Victory.gif|Lilac's victory animation from Freedom Planet. Lilac Victory2.gif|Lilac's second victory animation. LilacHairDo (Max).gif| Lilac doing her hair. Sleeping.gif| Lilac sleeping and talking. LilacLadderGrab.gif| Lilac grabbing a ladder from a certain speed. References __FORCETOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Avalicians Category:Playable Category:Dragons Category:Half-Dragons Category:Team Lilac Category:Red Scarves Category:Female